Currently there are many channels of content which are provided to users such as audio and video via cable and broadcast over the air, satellite broadcasts, cell phone service, GPS, Internet, voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) they are largely not integrated
Thus, there exists a need for a method and system for integrating various multimedia content channels for a subscriber's use.